


Iwa chan has got it going on

by alis_et_unguibus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Fountain of Wayne song, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Hanamaki and Matsukawa are comic relief, Iwaizumi is older, M/M, Might be OOC, Oikawa and the rest of the gang are younger, Stacy's Mom, basically Oikawa just fangirling, bless those muscles, really channeling Gou Matsouka, she's a filler, the oc isn't really important don't worry, younger oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alis_et_unguibus/pseuds/alis_et_unguibus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small oneshot based on a song by Fountain of Wayne called "Stacy's mom" and my friend's AU "Iwaizumi as a college student and Oikawa as a highschooler". This is basically a crack fic with Oikawa having a melt down over Iwaizumi's muscles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iwa chan has got it going on

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, this is NOT proof read (I'm posting this at 1 am) and posted for fun. Anyways Oikawa might be a little OOC ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Oikawa tapped his mechanical pencil on his desk in boredom, jaw set on top of the palm of his hand as he gazed out the window into the courtyard. His eyelids dropped over his hazel irises, a wave of exhaustion blanketing his mind. He jolted awake when he felt something smack him on the side of his head and glared down at the crumpled piece of paper that landed in his lap. With his eyebrow raised in confusion he looked up and subtly surveyed the room, mentally groaning as his eyes met with Meiko's bright green eyes glimmering with amusement.

He cautiously watched Misaki sensei as he opened up the wrinkled paper, gazing down at the surprisingly neat handwriting. He had expected Meiko to have messy chicken scratch, seeing as she was such a tomboy.

Mattsun and Makki are coming over today for some hot pot, wanna join us?

He smiled down at the paper and quickly wrote of course! With a small happy emoji, folding the note neatly and waiting for sensei to face the board again. As soon as he did, Oikawa skillfully sent the folded piece of paper straight at Meiko’s face, a yelp coming from the brown haired female that earned a snicker from Oikawa. His teacher turned around and tilted his head with a frown, gazing at Meiko.

"Is there something wrong, Iwaizumi-san?"

"No sensei I was just so surprised, through your amazing teaching skills I can understand English!" the entire class broke into laughter at her bullshit. Misaki sensei opened his mouth to reprimand her but was cut off by the bell. All three volleyball members shot up from their seat and skillfully weaved through their peers and meeting up in the hallway. Hanamaki and Mattsun with their bags slung over their shoulder, and Meiko pouncing on her heels in excitement as Oikawa walked with them down the hall. The short female was practically beaming with happiness, she twirled on the tip of her toes and began walking backward facing the three boys.

"Oh! By the way! My older brother is coming home today! Just warning you though, he's more like a mother than an older brother!" she began to complain about how strict her brother Hajime was, but Oikawa couldn't comprehend what she was saying over his rapidly beating heart. He knew it was wrong, but for the longest time he had a crush on Meiko's older brother. His strong, taut biceps and that delicious V that was revealed every time the older male lifted his shirt.

He was shook out of his thoughts when he had realized that the group had arrived, Meiko knocking rapidly on her front door. Again his heart rate began to accelerate, a small blush that began to flush on his cheeks (something that both Makki and Mattsun noticed with a smirk). Shortly after Meiko beat the door (what did the poor door ever do to her?), they heard a masculine voice call from the other side.

"I'm coming, I'm coming hold your horses Meik....o?" Iwaizumi Hajime stood at the door, hand on the frame as he leaned on the frame looking at the males in confusion. His scowled gaze fell on Oikawa and lite up with recognition.

"I didn't know you were going to have your friends over today? Good you guys can help me clean up the pool then" Oikawa felt his mind crash. Did he just say pool? Meiko frowned and pushed her brother away from the frame and pouted at him.

"Oook mom, only if you order some pizza for us" Her brother gave her a bright smile as he ruffled her hair and motioned for the boys to come inside. As they were taking off their shoes, Makki leaned over to him.

"You seem to nervous, what you afraid of showing some skin?" Oikawa glared at his friend and pouted crossing his arms over his chest. Oh no he wasn't afraid of showing some skin, but the sight of certain someone else shirtless would probably blow his brains out.

"Of course not Makki, I just think it's improper for three guys to be showing so much skin around one girl" Ok so maybe he just used the gentlemen route to escape, but it's not liked that caused anyone harm. He turned to Meiko only to pause seeing her stare at him in awe, her cheeks ablaze. Uh oh. Before he could ask Meiko what was wrong, they heard a sexy husky voice call from down the hall.

"I have some swimming trunks you guys can borrow, put them on and join me outside" The group moved further into the house, Meiko disappearing up the stairs to change while the boys began to change into the borrowed swimming gear.

As Meiko joined them outside they looked around for the older male, Oikawa's eyes widening as they spotted Hajime. Meiko grinned and skipped towards her brother with Makki and Mattsun lingering behind. Oikawa merely stood frozen, his eyes wide as he let out a small choking noise. In front of him stood Hajime in nothing but tight swimming jammers that ended at his thighs showing of his fabulous calves. Further up his taut tanned and sweaty abs shone in the heated sun and oh my god look at those pecs. Oikawa merely let out a defeated whimper and slowly walked forward, praying that his blood would stop rushing downwards. As Hajime turned to Oikawa with a heart stopping smile, he rose an eyebrow at the male and handed him a broom before turning back to Meiko who seemed to be staring at Oikawa with a matching blush on her face.

After a very distracting (courtesy of Hajime) cleaning job, the group collapsed on the beach chairs, groaning at their sore muscles. Hajime smiled as he walked back in with popsicles in his hands and handed them to each of them earning a _Thanks mom!_ From Meiko, before turning (that ass) and diving into the pool. Oikawa stared after the tanned male and sighed, confessing to his friends.

"....I'm sorry Meiko-chan...But I think I'm in love with your "mom"..."

"Lol called it, you owe 2,000 yen Mattsun"

"Damn it"

"WHAT???"


End file.
